


Mate

by Emono



Series: Monsters-R-Us [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Because Ray is kind of a hermaphrodite, Body Worship, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't like don't read and bitch, Egg Laying, Fluff and Smut, He has a slit, M/M, Naga!Ray, Oviposition, Rimming, Slight feminization, Slyvan!Geoff, Snake Anatomy - Dual Dicks, body issues, mermanhyrbid!Michael, plantboy!Gavin, sandman!Jack, werewolf!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every two months or so Ray would disappear for two days, and his sort-of-boyfriend was curious. Ryan hunts the Naga down to his apartment and he finds Ray in an intimate, precarious position. Instead of leaving in disgust, like Ray had been afraid of, Ryan decides it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and he wants to help. </p><p>And help he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mate

**This is the strangest, most intimate fic I've ever written. It's kind of...intense? An acquired taste? This is for my boi, who convinced me that Naga's are hot. I wasn't into more-monster-than-human creatures, but I've been swayed. Hopefully I sway a few of you too**

* * *

 

The AH crew were pretty close in the way that they all shared an office every day and spoke to one another all the time. They knew the ends and outs of everyone's schedules just for the convenience of never having to ask and they respected that there were some things they didn't want to share. It was rare enough for a gang of diverse monsters to want be able to tolerate each other for as long as they had, they didn't need to go poking holes in their perfect system.

 

Jack couldn't work past six because the moment he started to feel the creep of night his fingers would get itchy, sand building up between his fingers and trickling over his legs. It was a bitch to get out of equipment but with so many coffee-and-Redbull fueled employees around he couldn't shake the need to put them all to sleep. He had it down to a science now and was good about getting himself away from temptation. Though, after long Let's Plays, he'd have to go outside and scratch the dust out of his beard.

 

Michael's mermaid blood was easier to tame. His parents had taught him from a young age to push down his flesh eating urges and channel it into raw animal protein. He still couldn't be within a foot of humans for very long but every year he got a little better at it. Thankfully his teeth were more human-like than that of his dad's. Razor sharp, but harmless looking. The others knew that every two hours or so he had to go wet the slim gills on either side of his neck, slick his long ears and the scales that laced thickly along his legs. He needed to wear shorts or else they scratched on the denim and he got grumpy. Though no one really knew how many gills he actually had, the delicate anatomy was always closed and seemed to seal shut. He was self-conscious about them and the group understood that.

 

Ryan had his whole “moon cycle” crap where he was completely useless and had to stay at home, and for the actual full moon he had a cabin outside of town that he prowled around in. Though he kept the tail and the ears all year long, he could still lose himself and start to transform. He explained that it was a tricky art and that was why he had to be so calm all the time. The moment he slipped it was all fur and fangs.

 

Geoff had proudly declared to all of them upon hearing that he was Sylvan, and after getting blank looks he would always grumble that he was a fucking tree. Bark grew in thin curls and droves all over him, lacing into and through his skin. There were thicker plates ingrained deep into the curl of his biceps, the broad plane of his chest and stomach, and along his shoulder blades. Those plates were etched with fine burn marks that mimicked human tattoos. Some were obvious but others were more intricate, more personal, and he didn't like to talk about them much. He didn't need much but often needed to be reminded to drink water in between his beers so that he didn't get dehydrated. When he forgot he got stiff and started cracking and popping, the sounds ugly and loud enough to bring worry to his friends.

 

Gavin was the one they had to watch out for. He was some sort of plant hybrid that even he didn't know the name of, naming himself a “Plant Lad” instead. His nutrient-rich skin was sensitive and dyed a light mint green, but otherwise he looked completely human. When he was sprouting little flowers or plants or halos that appeared to be birds’ nests. Any plant he touched he could mimic, and a few he could do without provocation. He needed to go outside a lot or hang out by the window when he wasn't busy, and he helped Geoff remember to drink plenty of water. When he took naps at work he started to take root, little vines and thin roots creeping out from his wrists and curling around the edge of his chair as he snored away. His emotions seemed laced deeply into his abilities so the gang was careful not to piss him off too much. No one wanted to see him sprout thorns or prickles.

 

And Ray...Ray was a special breed, an Eastern ribbon snake variety of a Naga (as his father would proudly claim). He was third generation, after all, and it was something to be proud of. But he was heavily uncomfortable with anyone bringing up the divinity and heavy religious belief invested in Nagas so no one ever made jokes or anything. Like Michael, Ray was self-conscious about his inhuman features. His lack of legs was a topic that wasn't poked fun at, even in passing. Sometimes a joke would fly about his “weird snake junk” but otherwise they let it go for the sake of keeping Ray in good spirits. There was something else strange about him. Once a month he would take two days off, all contact cut off, isolated in his apartment (or so they had to assume).

 

It was Ryan who really noticed it. He'd convinced the Naga to go on about a dozen dates with him, lunches and going out to movies with chaste hand holding and cheek kisses. They'd been dancing around each other for a few months and it was sweet, appealing to his predator nature and Ray's own shy one. For a sarcastic brat with an occasionally loud mouth, Ray was kind of introverted when it came to his blood or his emotions. Ryan was slowly wearing him down, laying the seeds for a feeling dangerously close to _love_. They'd even thrown around the word “boyfriend” once or twice just to test it out. So he noticed that the Lad got sluggish the day before he took one of these two day breaks. The leaves were a little sporadic and Geoff fumed about it every time because it always seemed to interfere with their filming schedule.

 

Ryan was concerned and naturally curious. He did some research on Naga but it was convoluted with religious nonsense. They were a secretive breed and he soon stopped his Google search, deciding to just go ask Ray himself what was happening to him. He tried to inquire about it to the boy but on every occasion he was brushed off or dismissed, usually with a kiss to shut him up. The first time had whited out Ryan's mind and he'd kissed him back with enthusiasm, sweeping Ray off his proverbial feet. But it didn't quell his need to know. A large part of Ryan wanted to let it go and make the boy happy- but his lupin blood was burning to know what was wrong with his potential mate.

 

 _Mate_. The word made him giddy.

 

~~~

 

 

The word had so much meaning but ran achingly hollow in times like this. Every month Ray was made hyper aware of how alone he actually was. His species usually bonded young and his body was rejecting his idea to wait for the ideal partner.

 

The pain wasn't too bad yet so Ray took an hour or so to properly build a nest out of the special bedding his parents had bought him when he'd come of age. Plush, swollen pillows and wool blankets to layer the bottom. A heating blanket with a control switch to create a nice, warm pocket at the dip that would be in the middle of the entire nest. The edges were built up with thick cushions, making a lip that wrapped around completely and was big enough for him to writhe around in. He wasn't the biggest snake but he took up some space when he stretched out.

 

As he draped a few soft blankets over the top, leaving a heat-blanket-hole square in the center, and thought of Ryan. The sweet, dark-humored Gent who had been trying to steal his heart and succeeding. With his musky scent and calm demeanor and spontaneous bits of pure wolf that came out when he was hungry or irritated or happy.

 

But Ryan was a werewolf and Ray was all...

 

Ray looked down at his reptilian half and sighed, rubbing a hand over his swollen belly. It trailed down to the barely-there pouch that held his twin dicks, slit buried protectively. He was so fucking weird and his anatomy was really different from the more humanoid creatures. Even by his own species standards he was scrawny. His parents assured him it was normal for more...hermaphroditic. It wasn't rare for his kind to have males that could be fertilized but he hated how feminine it made him look. He could barely grow a beard and half the time he didn't even try. The scale patches he had along his throat and hands and chest were pale gold instead of a more masculine green like his father's were. And his hips had a distinctive curve as they melded into his reptilian half, flaring out just a little too much to be modest before his skin met scale.

 

Ryan wouldn't want anything to do with all _this_. It could easily gross the Gent out. Ray knew his lower half was dense and he could picture him weighing uncomfortably on top of Ryan while they made out, ruining the move so often that it irritated his maybe-boyfriend. The thought of ruining the sweetness between them made him anxious and kind of nauseous. It was something they had to eventually talk about but not like this when he was so close to going through one of the most embarrassing functions a young Naga had to suffer.

 

Throughout the month his stupid body grew a half set of eggs. They were like practice young, his hormones keeping his body in check so that when the day came he had fertilized eggs he was ready. He lucked out and got to skip a month or two but it had been going on since he was twenty one and he was used to it. As used to it as someone could get to birth. His mom told him that these “practice” eggs were smaller and more plentiful than his actual brood would be and he was not looking forward to it because the fake eggs were fucking terrible to lay. It was even worse because he was alone. And for some reason, this time, they felt a bit bigger than normal.

 

 _I’m the Naga Mary_. _Glad the next messiah will be a lizard._

 

The joke didn’t cheer him up as much as he thought it would.

 

Ray was torn between a heavy heart and abdominal cramps. He slithered in and wiggled around until he was comfortable in his nest, the writhing mound where his genitals were hidden resting over the little dug out he'd made. He flicked on the heating blanket and settled over the lip, arms crossed under his chin as he tried to make himself comfortable.

 

He would be here for a while.

 

~~~

 

It was about an hour later when he was in the thick of things. His usually cold body was on fire, every muscle strained. He panted and hissed, thin tongue flicking out from between his lips. His elbows were shaking, the end of his tail curling and flicking. The first and last were always the hardest. He'd forgotten bottles of water and his mouth was insanely dry, groans rasping out. His protective scales had unfolded and his sensitive slit was exposed, dicks still hidden by a thin layer of skin.

 

Ray rubbed his forehead against the edge of the nest and grunted, hips rocking as the complicated muscles within his tail clenched and pushed. There was a sound somewhere close. He'd set up his nest in front of his actual bed so that when he was done he could watch TV. This sound was rhythmic and echoing. A...a knock?

 

“Ray? Are you here?”

 

The front door opened and Ray's stomach dropped, blanching when he realized Ryan was coming into the apartment via the key the Lad had given him for emergencies. Ray's panting became desperate as he lifted himself up to look down at his cloaca. It was humiliatingly wet and starting to gape as the caramel colored curve of the first egg peeked out. He was still bearing down on it, even as the panic set in, and it was coming out in a matter of minutes. He could hear the werewolf prowling around and scenting the apartment, softly calling his name like he was afraid he was hurt.

 

“Go back in you stupid fucker,” Ray growled, laying his fingers over the swell and trying to push down. He cried out sharply at the painful sensation, like he'd punched himself in the gut, and he pushed so hard it peaked out even further than before. “Please, dude, please go back...”

 

Ray was near tears when the bedroom door open and he dropped belly down onto the nest, feeling naked and vulnerable with his junk out and no shirt covering his upper half. Ryan's tail was wagging behind him, ears perked and eyes wide. Ray's tongue flicked out and he could taste the man's musk and relief, the Lad's lower half undulating as his body responded to the scent. _Mate._ There was that word again.

 

“Ray, you look terrible,” Ryan whined, dropping down to his knees beside the nest and looking the boy over. “You smell hurt. What's happened?”

 

Ray shook his head, his voice barely a croak. “Get out here.”

 

Ryan gaped, hurt pinching his brows. “Ray...”

 

“Fucking get out,” the Lad rasped weakly, back arching hard as a new round of shivers ran through him. “It's fuckin' gross, just get...just... _ah_ , shit.”

 

“Something's wrong,” Ryan huffed through his nose. “Let me help you into bed and get you some water.”

 

Ray shook his head, words escaping him as his hole clenched. He could only whine as Ryan gently took his shoulder and started to roll him over onto his back, trying to make him more comfortable and see what was going on. “Please, Rye, please no...”

 

“I won't hurt you, Ray,” Ryan promised sweetly. “I just want to make sure you're not hurt. What if you're... _oh_.”

 

He chewed his lip, fangs grazing the sensitive skin. “Rye?”

 

“Oh Ray.” Blue eyes blew out, fingers flexing briefly before his nails thickened into real claws. Ray swallowed thickly and tried to cover the protruding egg but it was too far out for him to cover properly. The tan shell peeked out between his fingers and it was obvious what it was though he was half aware that he was stuttering out excuses. He grit his teeth and the excuses stopped as he felt something within him seize, the first real push happening. He did _not_ want Ryan to see this but the tempting, beautiful motherfucker was _looking._ Every instinct was screaming at him to lay and he wasn't sure if he could fight it off any longer.

 

“Baby...are you laying?”

 

~

 

Ryan felt his fangs descend as he let out a happy growl, the sight of Ray in front of him almost too much to handle. He supported the boy's head with one heavy hand and drank in his fill. The Lad's coloring had always been beautiful to him. His tail was dark green and striped with muddy gold, the scales blending into his tan skin and fluttering over his hip bones. Ryan would be lying if he said he'd never thought of what the pretty Lad's lower bits looked like, the anatomy both baffling and fascinating to him as an intellectual and as a potential lover.

 

And now he was getting everything he'd dreamed of and more.

 

The slight lump between Ray's hips that had he'd suspected before, what easily could've been just tail, had unfolded. It was…beautiful. There was a near-sheer film of skin hiding two lumps that he very much wanted to touch and dig out, to see if they were what he thought they were. But beneath that was a puffy slit, shining with clear slick that smelled like fresh dew. Ryan’s mouth started to water just looking at it, tail thumping happily as he slowly climbed into the nest to get a better look at what was bulging from within it. It was tan and light, round, and tugging at the rim of the slit like it wanted to come out.

 

“I’m right here,” Ryan cooed, rolling the boy onto his side to make it easier. Ray clutched at his arm and shuddered, tongue weakly flicking out as he finally gave in. Ryan tucked the boy’s head in the crook of his elbow and held his hand open by the stuttering, scaled hips. “You’re safe.”

 

The reassurance made Ray’s eyes fall shut. There was tension all through his form before the egg – and it was most certainly an egg – started inching out from the folds. With a wet sound and a grunt from the Lad, the egg came free and fell right into his open palm. It was cool and wet, quickly drying, and sat in his hand just a little smaller than a softball. He gaped at it, feeling some of his fur come through beneath his jeans and under his shirt, along his elbows, instincts taking over.

 

 _Pups_ , he thought, flushing darkly at the thought that these could one day be his. _Young. Pack._

 

Though he was whining in embarrassment, Ray went lax against the werewolf as the strain subsided. There was an almost overwhelming satisfaction from laying that he didn’t get with anything else. Instead of being tainted, the feeling was almost enhanced because he had a potential mate in the nest with him. He knew his slit was gaping and dripping at the moment and he could taste the other’s arousal when the hole started to close like petals as he relaxed.

 

“I-I didn’t want to tell you,” Ray confessed.

 

Ryan hummed, eyes raking over the Naga. It was such a vulnerable position – it felt like submission, in a way. The Lad’s body was open, this act intimate, and though he had crashed into it, it seemed like he was welcome. “I’ve never thought you were anything but stunning.”

 

“Shut up,” Ray groaned. “Don’t lie to me, Ryan, I know it’s weird. And it…it’s weirder.”

 

There was another flash of hurt across the wolf’s face, hair looking thicker and eyebrows a bit bushier than before.

 

“Just give me the egg, asshole.”

 

“Are they-?” Ryan broke off in a whine, feeling reprimanded and stung. “Are they someone else’s young? Do you have a mate?”

 

“Don’t be dense, man. I’m dating you, I wouldn’t do that. These are just…” Ray trailed off as he took the egg, running both his palms over it. “They’re not young. They’re unfertilized but Nagas just kind of, you know, _practice_ , I guess. They’re not my kids or anything.” He gazed at the egg with great fondness, heart lurching pleasantly as he rubbed its smooth surface with his cheek. “It feels like it, though.”

 

“Oxytocin,” Ryan grunted.

 

“Oxy-what?”

 

“It’s a bonding hormone between a mother and child that gets pumped out a lot during birth,” Ryan tried not to choke as his blood rushed south, Ray’s scenting upon the egg effecting him in a strangely strong way. “And mating.”

 

Ray tried to roll onto his stomach again but was stopped by a new, smaller wave of spasms. He rubbed the swell low on his stomach. “Can you put it in the bottom?”

 

Ryan watched the boy’s tail writhe back and forth, the move pure sin to the wolf’s hungry gaze, until it revealed a dip in the nest construction. He put his hand there and it was pure warmth, and after deeming it good enough he laid the egg within it. “You built this so well by yourself, Ray. I’m proud of you.”

 

The Naga fluttered under the praise.

 

“Let me stay and help,” Ryan pleaded shamelessly, refusing to touch the boy unless he said so. “I don’t like the thought of you going through this alone.”

 

“Why?” Ray asked. _Why would you want to stay and watch this freak show?_

 

“Because I care about you.”

 

It was said like it was the easiest thing in the world to admit and the honesty in the wolf’s blue eyes struck him hard in the gut. He’d dreamed about having Ryan take care of him, he wouldn’t lie about that, but to have it come true was breathtaking. He grabbed a handful of darkening blonde hair and dragged him down into a fang-filled kiss. It was sloppy and they both cut their lips but the wounds would heal quickly.

 

“Let me,” Ryan’s plead was gruff, brows knit together. “I have all these impulses…this need…please, Ray. I’ll leave if you want.”

 

“Don’t,” Ray decided. “Stay.”

 

And stay he did.

 

Ryan gently crawled in behind Ray and settled along the Lad’s back, spooning them together where he could. He rubbed over his scaled hips and dropped kisses and nuzzle into his hair and neck, scenting him. Ray was surprised when he was gently maneuvered so he was close to the center, on his side with the wolf’s hand close to catch and set aside the eggs in the warm pouch. It was touching and domestic and everything he needed. Tears prickled his eyes but they were too happy to fall.

 

“Feels natural,” Ryan murmured like a confession against the nape of his neck, fingers dancing over the Lad’s stomach. “How many will there be?”

 

“Six, maybe seven.” Ray barely got the words out before his insides started churning. He gasped and flinched, trying to curl in on himself, but the wolf held him tightly like an anchor. The pressure, the restraint, felt good. “I-I think there’s another coming.”

 

Ryan propped his head up on his elbow and looked down the length of the Naga’s body, fingers now peppered with dark hair and tipped with claws spread out along the little baby bump. Even if they weren’t a real litter, sucking in the Lad’s hormones had triggered something within him. He wanted to protect the boy, this nest, and these eggs. He’d been afraid, like Ray, that his lupine side wouldn’t accept such a strange mate but the wolf was taking a great liking to the thought of the exotic creature belonging to them.

 

Ray started to heave, breath picking up to an awful wheeze. The skin beneath Ryan’s hand was shifting and he stared in open fascination a the scales flexed and bunched in beautiful waves, glittering enticingly in what little sunlight trickled in from the blinds. There was a complicated weave of muscle and organs and strength within that tail that Ryan was afraid he’d never understand but desperately wanted to. The delicious slit, that had not quite closed, started to widen once more. It was swollen and pink, a lovely contrast from the green and old gold scales around it. A few thick drips of slick leaked out before the tan head of an egg appeared.

 

“Beautiful,” Ryan breathed into the boy’s hair, a growl threatening to bubble in his throat.

 

Ray whimpered and clutched onto the wolf’s arm, beet red from exertion and the embarrassment of his sort-of-boyfriend watching him in one of his most private moments. It was kind of a relief that he was sharing his biggest secret but there was also little spurts of anxiety at the thought that in the end he would be left. It was a lot to take in, a lot of weirdness to deal with, but the Gent had yet to falter.

 

“That’s it,” Ryan crooned huskily, palm sliding down to cup the sensitive swell beneath his straining slit. His thumb grazed the egg and it sent a soft shockwave through the boy’s body. “My strong little snake, look at you – you’re so beautiful all open like this. Just let it come.”

 

The almost-romantic filth made Ray shake and the mound slid out with a painful lurch, getting caught and put with its twin. The Naga slumped and panted for breath, muttering _thanks_ when a pillow was carefully stuffed under his head so he could properly rest. Sweet kisses were dropped over his neck, lips skimming his scales, a rough tongue lapping at his pulse. The hand beneath his slit didn’t wander. Instead it rubbed soothingly, pairing well with the whispered praises that escaped between kisses.

 

“Too good to me, Rye,” Ray stated under his breath.

 

His hair was tugged until he turned his head, darkened eyes with a hint of gold from all that lupin blood bubbling to the surface. “After this, I’m going to mate you so full and deep that those eggs will feel like _nothing_.”

 

Ray gaped. “Ryan - _mmnf_!”

 

Ryan’s lips slanted over his own, stealing the surprised protest with a quiet snarl. The man’s tongue was rough against his own smooth one, long and mapping a searing path across his palate. It nearly distracted him from a third wave of flutters that went through his stomach. He felt the egg start to surface, muscles twisting and pushing it up from wherever they rested. There was a painful stretch of skin straining before it slipped down, further into his tail, and came back up. He would’ve gagged at the sensation if his mouth wasn’t full of the wolf’s blood-hot tongue and pressed so close to his chest, all that warmth he lacked soaking into his scales and skin. It was like being under a heat lamp but a lamp never kissed like _this_. All deep and thorough, claiming him as Ryan pawed just below where the egg was starting to peak.

 

Ray tried to pull away, tried to suck in fresh breath, but Ryan held firm and growled before kissing him with more intensity. He imagined it was what sex would be like, all full up while his mouth was plundered. He rubbed against the Gent and kissed back, taking the diversion in full. Ryan massaged deeply, pressing hard, encouraging the muscle to loosen without ever breaking the kiss.

 

Ray groaned into the man’s mouth as the third popped free, falling gently into the waiting hand. Their mouths parted as the Lad went boneless, glassy-eyed and whimpering under his breath from the relief and pleasure of having someone take care of him. They laid there together, his head tilted so Ryan could scent all over his neck and lick the skin. More fur had cropped up, fangs out and nails thick and sharp but not quite yet claws. It was adorable.

 

There was a bit of a lull before he realized his mouth was like sandpaper. He groped blindly for the wolf’s hand and squeezed it, the end of his tail coiling along the man’s ankle. “Rye…thirsty?”

 

Ryan carefully laid Ray out before jumping out of the nest and out the door, the sudden energy and puppyish enthusiasm catching the Naga by surprise. He smiled to himself and rolled onto his stomach in the position he’d started in, hissing in content when the electric blanket warmed his aching cloaca. He knew it would only get harder as he got more tired but the heat helped. He could smell his sex on the blankets from where he had dripped and smeared.

 

And then a pang hit him. Harder and sharper than before, and deeper. “Oh _god_.”

 

Ryan came back in with two bottles of water to find the Naga whining through his clenched teeth, hands clutching the blanket in a death grip. He looked like he was trying to sit up, bottom half still over the little nest as his arms shook from the strain of holding himself up. The nest just wasn't a safe haven, it was for leverage.

 

Ryan carefully climbed into the nest and rested his hand between the boy's shoulder blades, the lightest sheen of sweat on his skin. More reptilian species didn't sweat so this was pure, human struggle. Ray must have been under a lot of pressure for his human side to come out like this. “What's wrong?”

 

Ray looked down at the bedding and cringed, expression almost shameful. “I-I'm having trouble with this one.”

 

Ryan looked down at the writhing tail, brilliant mind whirring as he thought of what to do. “Will you let me help?”

 

The Lad gave a small nod and moved up, hands braced on the nest while he curled his tail in his form of kneeling. His stomach was nearly flat now and it hung, slit exposed and trickling down the smooth ridges of his scales. Ryan laid on his back beside him and inspected the opening to figure out what was wrong. Though his fur had mixed into his hair and his fangs were out, this was all human. “Go ahead, baby.”

 

Ray whimpered at the nickname and obeyed, pushing with all his strength until he felt like his stomach was bursting.

 

Ryan frowned at the little caramel colored bump as it appeared through the folds of the slit while the boy pushed. But Ray was tired and was losing strength, each heave only gaining a scant half inch of ground before receding back into the boy's body. That wouldn't do. Ryan reached out and laid a hand over the slit, rubbing down as he gauged how long it was. Ray jumped at his touch and his arms nearly gave out. The wolf made a soft, hushing sound as methodical fingers traced over the slit and carefully prodded at it. It was like touching a raw slab of fish with the skin still on. Scale one second, flesh the next. But this was...this was _lovely_. That dewy scent his his nose full force as he felt along the wet edges with two fingers, exposing some of the coral colored flesh underneath and inside.

 

It was so feminine but _not_ and it blew his mind. Ryan considered himself an open guy but he'd never been with anyone that was so bizarre and alluring. The unnatural feeling he got low in his gut only pulsed blood to his thickening cock. He dipped the tip of his middle finger inside, palm laying low on it while his fingers bracketed it to kind of hold it open.

 

Ray's whimpered was high, lashes low and heart stuttering for a new reason. “R-Rye...no one's ever...please be car-careful, your claws, it's...it's so _sensitive_.”

 

The last word was hissed out as the blunt finger slipped inside, claws retracted after a moment of concentration. He'd never touched himself like this, had never thought to with two dicks to play with, but the shock of pleasure told him he wouldn't be able to leave himself alone now. It was such a delicate part of him that he'd never shown anyone, let alone let them _touch_. But this was Ryan and it felt amazing, though the sudden gush of slick that oozed out of his opening was stupid embarrassing. He chewed his lower lip as the ache of the egg and the sweet pleasure of Ryan's touch, more interesting anatomy stirring within their sheath.

 

_Oh God, what if he sees them?_

 

Ryan touched the curve of the egg and yipped quietly. “It's not going too far down, that's good.”

 

While Ray concentrated on gathering his strength and resolve, Ryan traced the slit again and marveled at how it kind of blossomed under his fingers. Cock pressed hard against the fly of his jeans and the rasp of his underwear, he grew even hotter when he realized Ray was dripping for _him._ Those muscles seemed to relax the more he rubbed and ran his finger slowly up the length of the slit and back down. They were both panting and watching as the puffy rim opened up even more, both amazed at what a little persuasion could do.

 

“Push.”

 

The honeyed command was coupled with a single finger stroking over the shell within his cool, swollen hole. Ray had never been so wet before and he whined at the thought, hips rocking as felt the muscles twisting and pushing the egg out with new ease. Ryan's palm and fingers rubbed the outside scales as he laid, the pressure and touch so nice that he had to moan as the mound slid free of his body into his mate's willing hand.

 

 _Mate._ Is that what this was? Could Ryan really be that for him?

 

Ryan seemed to know just what kind of exhaustion swept through him because the wolf was quick to catch him and roll him into his arms, the claws back but so carefully angled away from his skin as he cradled the rump of his tail and his heavy head. He murmured the Gent's name with a small smile, eyes closed as he let himself rest for a few moments. “H-How did you know what to do?”

 

The man dipped down and ran his fangs over his jaw, sniffing sharply to take in his scent. “You're mine, Ray. I know how I turn you on. Your body can't help but get wet from my touch.” He smirked, more wolf than anything. “You're so cool inside...I had to give you something to warm up.”

 

“Jesus, Rye.” Ray hid his face, a heatless red taking over his cheeks as his cocks stirred once more in his pouch. “Don't say shit like that.”

 

Ryan blinked and the gold disappeared from his eyes. “I'm sorry.”

 

His breath hitched. “No, it's fine, Ryan, just...fuck, warn a guy, you know? I don’t get a lot of attention like this.”

 

Ryan rubbed their cheeks together, the dual of hot and cold blushes making a strangely intimate sensation. “You better not be getting attention from anyone but me.”

 

“You know I don’t,” Ray admitted reluctantly.

 

“Good,” the wolf snuffed, “Means you’re mine.”

 

Ray hissed happily, rubbing their cheeks even harder. Between the high of laying and the sweetness paired with animalistic instinct, he was lost. “Yours.”

 

“We’re going to date so hard after this,” Ryan panted against his neck, clothed cock rubbing against the boy’s flared hip. “I’m going to pay for all your meals and drive you home and keep you out of the rain and help build your nests.”

 

The ramble brought a giggle out of the Naga. “You don’t have to do any of that, Rye.”

 

“I want to,” the wolf protested, tongue testing the soft scales along the boy’s collarbone. “I want to win your heart. Want to love you. _Mate._ ”

 

Ray was breathless with delight at the confession but he dug his hand into the Gent’s hair and tugged. “Stay with me, man. We can’t both get lost.”

 

“Never lost.”

 

The words were huffed into his pulse and he got a real good feel of how thick Ryan was. A low pang hit him and he jolted but he wasn’t sure what it was exactly. Ryan felt it and stilled, reigning back in his wolf and lifting up off the Naga to look down at the glistening cloaca. It didn’t look like it was welling and it all smelled the same to him now, everything about Ray’s scent was fresh and clean and that included his strange anatomy.

 

“Is there another coming?” Ryan asked, thumb rubbing at the top of the slit. “So soon?”

 

“I don’t know,” Ray answered honestly, trying to do a mental check but failing to feel anything solid. He jumped and nearly head-butted the wolf when he felt two fingers prod his slit and start to slip inside.

 

“I don’t feel anything,” Ryan rumbled soothingly against his cheek, kissing it before bussing his mouth. “Besides how smooth you feel. It’s like silk.”

 

Ray tried to tell him to stop but all that came out was a stuttered utterance of Ryan’s name. The deliberately curious fingers rubbed along his flexing walls and the warmth made him writhe in the wolf’s hold. He buried his face in Ryan’s shirt and clung on to him like a rock to keep himself from falling into the sensation. They retracted almost immediately.

 

“Fuck,” Ryan spat, disgusted with himself as he saw how it affected the Lad, “I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” Ray blurted out, surprising them both. He grabbed the wolf’s wrist and squeezed, thumb grazing the sensitive skin underneath. “It’s…it’s okay, Rye. Did you feel anything?”

 

“No.” A new, bold feeling washed through the older man. “Can I try something?”

 

Ray nodded quickly, feeling giddy at the implication. The wolf laid him out on his back once more, arranging pillows under his head and asking a few times if he was comfortable. He held his breath as Ryan straddled his tail, paws settling on either side of the boy’s hips. The look in his eyes…he’d never seen Ryan so focused before. They were glowing a faint gold beneath straw spun lashes. Ray found the sight didn’t bother him but those fangs made him tense.

 

And then he went liquid.

 

Ryan dipped down and ran his tongue up the scales, catching the smeared streams of slick and following them up to the source. Ray whispered _no, don’t_ but it was too late. The tip of the wolf’s tongue dipped into his slit and ran up, a shallow swipe that nearly made him scream. Encouraged by the sounds and the fact that the boy tasted like a fresh morning, the wolf began to lick harder and _more._ The walls were meaty yet yielding for his mouth, the edges of his tongue meeting the rim and coaxing it open. Ryan’s tongue grew longer as his lupin blood pumped faster, a constant chant of _sweet_ and _gorgeous boy_ running through his head. He dipped in deeper, the lush hole finally opening up to him and pouring more of that slick onto his waiting tongue. It was like his body _knew_ who to obey.

 

Ray couldn’t fight it, it was way too good. If Ryan’s fingers were hot then his tongue was pure molten metal, like a wet fire pouring straight inside him. He rolled his hips up and grabbed a handful of Ryan’s hair. “Deeper, Rye.”

 

Ryan grinned and obeyed, opening his mouth wide and letting his tongue delve as deep as he could. The boy tried to squeeze around his tongue but the eggs had stretched him pretty well, body all slack and willing for something more than the practice birth.

 

“Come on. _Harder._ ”

 

Ryan chuckled and the Lad whined, fingers clenching hard in the pillow over his head. The wolf curled his tongue and felt Ray squirm around him, searching for sensation. But there was a change in the taste, a bitter edge coming to it, and he knew it was time. The boy was twitching and moaning underneath him, obviously lost in his own pleasure. He hated to pull him out of it but he could almost see the shift under his scales.

 

“No!” Ray barked as the man pulled away, nails scratching hard at his shirt to try and get him to stay. He felt the telltale swell and give of another egg and it made him angry. “God damn it, Ryan, you can’t just do that and…and…oh fuck, _please_.”

 

Ryan slipped two fingers into the glossy slit and stroked the tender flesh, working him just that last bit. The egg came smooth and easy, landing in the cradle of his fingers. While Ray pouted through his nice wave relief, body buzzing pleasantly and lips twisted in a scowl. He hadn’t been close to an orgasm but he’d been on the fast track. He felt cheated but as he came down he realized how wanton he must have seemed. Yet Ryan was licking his lips and gazing at him like he was the most treasured thing in the world, clawed hands carefully cupping his egg. He watched the wolf wipe it dry, touching it a few long moments before placing it with the three others.

 

And then Ryan's eyes fell on his straining pouch and he panicked. He tried to get away but he was weary, arms shaking uselessly as he tried to haul himself over the lip of his nest. Ryan's growl was more confused than angry and the wolf easily hauled him back into the nest, half lying down and dragging him against his chest. Ray's hand shot out, the little claws of his own tearing through the Gent's shirt and bringing up blood. Ryan whined and grabbed his hand, twisting it up behind his back and thrusting out his chest.

 

“Don't look,” Ray begged, eyes watering up, “You'll leave, Rye, it's fucked up. Don't.”

 

Ryan pressed a wet kiss to his neck. “I won't leave.”

 

“No...Ryan...”

 

The wolf forced his claws down and slipped the edges of his fingers into the top of the Naga's slit, fingering the sheath and looking the boy in the eye. But Ray made no movement to stop him. He wouldn't let a little thing like self-confidence issues keep them from one another.

 

“Share this last part with me.”

 

Ray's head fell back onto his shoulder and he closed his eyes, mouth falling open as the man played his body. He felt himself opening up and had to bite back a whine when his dicks slipped free. They stood proud against his belly, both wet with his own slick and pre-cum. Ryan gasped by his ear and he went still, breathless and hopeful. The Naga's tail coiled through his legs and around them, clinging.

 

“What cute little cocks you have,” Ryan praised, mouthing hungrily at the bared neck and eyeing the twin dicks. They weren't very big – pearly pale and smooth, barely a head on either one. They weren't meant to breed, he could tell. But they were tasty and beautiful and he loved them instantly. He wrapped his big hand around both and started to stroke, savoring Ray's comforted moan.

 

“You're so beautiful all over,” Ryan murmured into the boy's ear, meaning every word as he rutted his cock into the smooth hump of his tail. “Your pretty cunt and these nice cocks...your eggs. I love them, Ray. They're part of you. Don't ever hide yourself from me.” He let go of his arm and rubbed the strain away, mouthing at his pulse. “You don't ever have to fight me. I'll give you everything, Ray, I swear.”

 

A few tears slipped as Ray began to chant the man's name, heart feeling light and blood singing as his climax hit him hard. He spilled over Ryan's hands, seed nearly as translucent as his slick was pumped weakly across the man's knuckles and splashed onto the blanket.

 

“Rye...I-I think...”

 

Ryan yipped happily as he caught another egg in his cum-soaked hand. They both stared at the shell with no small amount of surprise.

 

“Look, Ma, we got another,” Ryan drawled through his fangs.

 

Ray burst out laughing so hard he had to clamp both his hands down onto his mouth to smother the sound.

 

“God damn it, Ryan.”

 

~~~

 

They laid in the nest face to face for the next two hours or so, breathing in each other and holding hands as they waited for another wave to hit. It never came. They nudged noses and pet over scales and fur, some of Ryan's more lupine traits receding as he settled in. Ray dozed once or twice but he never let go of the other's fingers for fear they would both fade away.

 

Five eggs laid together in a little pile covered by a blanket in between the two.

 

“They're bigger than normal,” Ray mused, free hand trailing out to rub the curve of one of them. “I think it's because I'm actually eating right. Thanks to a certain puppy.”

 

“ 'M not a puppy,” Ryan grunted, blanketing his hand to feel the egg as well. “I feel like I should apologize. For interrupting you, for feeding you...but I won't.”

 

“It's great. I am fucking full and happy, and this is awesome.” A dazed smile graced the boy's face, all of his nerves tingling and giving him a euphoric feeling he didn't often get by himself. “This was great, Rye. You didn't have to stay.”

 

“I wanted to,” Ryan promised. “And I would like to be here in the future...if you'll let me?”

 

Ray sucked up his nerves and brought up his courage. “Well, you're my boyfriend, you'd be kind of a dick if you didn't.”

 

Ryan lit up and the Naga had never seen a sight more satisfying.

 

“So,” Ryan began sitting up and nudging back the blanket to show off the eggs, “What do we do with these guys?”

 

“Well, uh, that's part of the weird stuff,” Ray stated, pushing the blanket back so he didn't have to look at them. “But you said you could handle it, so...”

 

Ryan frowned.

 

“They feel like my young right now, like they could really be children,” Ray explained slowly. “But that wears off after a couple hours when my lizard brain realizes they're not fertilized. They smell different and I, you know, get rid of them.”

 

“How?”

 

The Lad shrugged.

 

Ryan's mouth dropped open. “Ray...seriously?”

 

“I need the nutrients back,” Ray pointed out. “They take a lot out of me and it's not like there's babies in them. So I need to, uh, take 'em back or whatever.”

 

Ryan blanched.

 

“I make a mean omelet, man.”

 

“Uh, I need to, uh-”

 

“Dude! No throwing up in the nest!”


End file.
